Sanae-chan
- 18▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Long= }} - 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Live= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 3▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - TV/Anime▾= - SP= - Parade= - Maison= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = December 21st |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Dark Brown |hobby = Playing the guitar, singing |relative = Rie-chan (friend) |like = My guitar Shiro-chan! |dislike = Weak people who smoke tobacco |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-pop'n music 9, pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 11 (TV/Anime), pop'n music 13 カーニバル (TV/Anime), pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, pop'n music 20 fantasia, pop'n music Sunny Park (TV/J-Pop), pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Bonus Track, Mellow, Lovely, Ambient, French J-Pop, Swing (CS), Winter Pop, Groove Rock LIVE, Suburbia, Soft Rock from IIDX, Bossa Groove (ee'MALL), Maison (TV/Anime), Parade (TV/Anime), Party Track, Chamber Pop, Twinkle Pop, いぇす! ゆゆゆ☆ゆるゆり♪♪ (TV/J-Pop), 羊皮紙の上の銀河 |designer = MUKAI (pop'n 1), p-cat (pop'n 2), いぬ千代 (pop'n 3, pop'n 4), Unknown (pop'n 5), shio (pop'n 7, 9-Sengoku Retsuden), shiro (pop'n 8)}} Sanae-chan is one of the characters from Pop'n Music. Personality リエちゃんの友達。 歌がとっても上手で休みの日にはよく彼女と一緒にカラオケに行ってるんだって。 最近はギターの教室にも通っているの。 A friend of Rie-chan. She sings very well, and often goes to sing karaoke with her on her off days. She's been taking guitar classes lately.Music & Character page (Japanese) Sanae-chan is Rie-chan's best friend. She enjoys playing guitar and singing, and has recently taken up guitar lessons. Character Information See Sanae-chan/Character Information. Appearance Bonus Track Sanae-chan has reddish brown eyes and very dark brown hair with a long and wavy hairstyle, similar to Rie-chan. She wears a light gray shirt with long, pale yellow sleeves and a matching collar. She wears a reddish pink skirt with a matching beret and wristband. Her shoes are also similar in color with thick soles and velvet red socks. Sanae-chan's 2P color palette recolors her skirt, beret, wristband, and shoes into a deep blue, and her eyes and socks are black. Her hair and shirt are kept intact. Mellow Sanae-chan's hair and eye color change into a darker color than her debut. She wears a baby blue t-shirt with a darker long sleeved shirt underneath. She also wears a blue skirt, black socks and white-baby blue shoes. She is accessorized with a white purse and sunglasses with blue lenses. Her 2P colors her t-shirt pale pink, worn over a light yellow shirt and a pink skirt. Her shoes, purse, and sunglasses remain white, though her shoes now have light pink heels and her sunglasses have yellow lenses. Lovely Sanae-chan wears a light tan cowboy hat on her head and a white hair clip on the left side of her hair. She sports a short-sleeved dress with light and dark blue colors, a pale maroon scarf, and a pair of pale brown boots. Her hair is also completely black. Her 2P recolors her dress in pink colors, with white boots and an olive green scarf. The rest of her outfit remains unchanged Ambient Sanae-chan is given dark brown hair again, much like her debut, though her eyes remain black. She sports a red beret and a pale light blue shirt with navy-colored sleeves and highlights. She wears a velvet-colored miniskirt with a cross pattern and black flats that tie around her ankles. Sanae-chan's recolor consists of medium brown hair, an olive-colored beret, and a beige shirt with a light brown collar, pockets, and skirt. Her eyes, sleeves, and flats are kept the same. Her 2P color palette can be found in いぇす! ゆゆゆ☆ゆるゆり♪♪, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. French J-Pop Sanae-chan dons a beige sweater with a white scarf and a gray plaid skirt worn over navy blue stockings and dark brown shoe. The left side of her hair is decorated with yellow clips forming an "X". In Sanae's 2P color palette, her hair is medium brown and her eyes are chocolate brown. Her clothing is colored in shades of pink, with a light pink color on her shirt, a duller color on her skirt, and dark magenta on her stockings. Her scarf and shoes are both cream color. Her 2P color palette can be found in both Swing from Pop'n Music 6 CS and Bossa Groove, from ee'MALL in Pop'n Music 10. Winter Pop Sanae-chan gains winter apparel, such as a light cream colored dress coat with dark maroon buttons and white trim that matches her cap, a scarf with a pale velvet color, a red knee-length skirt with a snowflake print on the left corner, and blue boots with darker blue soles. Her 2P palette keeps her hair and eye color the same, but her coat and cap are now colored berry pink with a mahogany scarf and a lighter pink tie around her coat. Sanae's skirt is colored dark blue, while her boots are dark brown. Suburbia In Pop'n Music 8, Sanae-chan dons an outfit that consists of a white beret, a white shirt, and a chartreuse skirt. She has a green rose brooch on the left side of her shirt. There is a green-yellow-striped scarf around her waist, and underneath her skirt are white leggings and simple green shoes. Her hair also returns to dark brown. In her 2P color palette she's given ginger hair and blue eyes. Her outfit is mostly colored lavender, while her skirt is yellow and her shoes are white. Sanae-chan's special 3P color palette keeps her hair color and eye color. Her clothes shift into a darker color scheme, with her beret, scarf, skirt trim, and parts of her shirt becoming violet; the rest is colored black, except for her shoes which are deep red with gray soles. This palette is temporarily used in Groove Rock LIVE, from Pop'n Music 8. Soft Rock from IIDX Sanae-chan wears all-blue attire, such as a dark turquoise, long-sleeved shirt with a striped skirt colored dark cerulean, blue, light blue, and white, and pale dark cerulean tights. Her flats and cap are white. In her 2P color palette, she has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her clothing is colored into shades of pink and purple, and her tights are gray. Maison Sanae-chan wears a light blue top with a pale pink skirt, and a white apron. Her hair is tied into ponytails underneath a white bonnet with pink clips on each side. Her tights are gray and worn with plain brown shoes. Parade Sanae-chan's appearance for Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL styles her hair into two lower pigtails. She dons attire that consists of a coffee brown dress with a musical pattern, and a beret with a cotton ornament on top. Sanae also wears a white blouse underneath that also matches her leggings, and wears black flats. This design is used two more times in Twinkle Pop, from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia; and 羊皮紙の上の銀河 from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. Party Track Sanae-chan's new apparel consists of a light blue blouse with a fuchsia bow, matching her beret, a pale violet and white striped skirt, purple stockings, and black flats. She holds a white tambourine. In her 2P recolor her hair and eyes are both light brown, and her beret is cerulean. Her blouse is light blue, but gains a chocolate brown color on the tie, collar, and trim. Her skirt is also light blue and brown striped, and her stockings are gray. Chamber Pop Sanae-chan's appearance in Sengoku Retsuden gives her dressier attire. It consists of a teal dress, violet stockings, velvet flats, and a dark pink headband with a rose prop. Her 2P shifts her hair to a dark blonde and her eyes to brown. Her headband and dress are both rose pink, and her stockings are now white. Cameos To be added. Other Character Comments See List of Sanae-chan Character Comments. NET Self Etymology Sanae-chan is based on one of the Bemani artists, Sanae Shintani. Trivia *Sanae-chan's birthdate is identical to Roki's. **Sanae's birthdate is based on Sanae Shintani's. *In earlier games, Sanae-chan was only a recolor of Rie-chan. She didn't receive her own unique set of animations until Pop'n Music 5. **However, in Pop'n Music 3, their animations have slight differences, despite the appearances being the same albeit with different colors. The cameos of Sugi-kun and Reo-kun have distinct facial features as well. *So far, some characters make cameos on Sanae-chan's animations: **Rie-chan makes cameos on Sanae-chan's Win animations in Pop'n 8, CARNIVAL and Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪, and also her LOSE animation in PARTY♪. **Ash (in his dog form) makes a cameo in her Lose animation, portraying Kyoko's dog Soichiro in Pop'n 11. **Sugi-kun makes his cameo in Sanae-chan's Win animations in Pop'n 8, CARNIVAL, and PARTY♪. **Reo-kun, along with Sugi in some of Sanae-chan's Win animations. **Izumi-san makes her own cameo in Sanae-chan's Lose animation in PARTY♪. **REFLEC BEAT's Pastel-kun makes a cameo on Parade's Sanae-chan's portrait. *Sanae-chan becomes drunk (a visual gag shows her with a combination of helix eyes and blushing), thanks to Izumi-san's mistake, accidentally giving her an alcoholic beverage. This occurs in Sanae-chan's Lose animation in PARTY♪. *In the Asian English version of the first Pop'n Music game, Sanae-chan's name is re-dubbed as JACQUI♥. **however, in the Asian English version of the second game, the heart is removed and is written as JACQUI. Gallery See Sanae-chan/Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Females Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters